ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 152 (31st July 1986)
Plot Andy and Debbie attract the attention of Angie and Dot as they cuddle in The Vic. Debbie tells Andy he still needs to propose to her. Ali, Mehmet and Sue realise they cannot afford all the staff they are taking on for Ozcabs. They agree that Arthur cannot have the cab office job. Sharon asks den if the band can play a gig at the pub; he initially says no but soon gives in and allows the group to play. Arthur feels down about the amount of money the family have to spend on the wedding; Michelle reassures Arthur that her and Lofty are not looking for a flash wedding. Owen returns to the Square after abandoning Mark the day before. Ethel goes to give blood at the community centre but is told she is too old, so she waits around and provides the residents with support. Andy and Debbie finish giving blood. Andy gets down on one knee and proposes to Debbie, she accepts. They wonder how to inform the rest of the Square of their engagement, and soon decide to tell Ethel, knowing she will spread the news quickly. Arthur visits Ali, thrilled at his latest job opportunity. Ali tells Arthur that the cab firm will no longer be able to take him on; Arthur is fuming and storms off. Lofty confides in Den about his concerns for Michelle since she had Vicki. Den tells Lofty to spoil Michelle to help her feel better. Ethel faints whilst watching Mary give blood. Naima asks Angie if she can buy her microwave off of her. Pete takes Arthur to the pub to help cheer him up. News of Andy and Debbie's engagement spreads. Andy sees Dot on her own in the pub and talks with her. Dot breaks down in tears, telling Andy she feels she is losing her mind. Lofty asks Den for a loan and a week off for his honeymoon. Den reluctantly accepts. Debbie then tells Den that it was her who poisoned Roly. She offers to pay the vet's bill. Cassie takes cannabis from Owen's coat pocket and smokes it at home. Den visits Jan with plans to take her to the theatre. His plans are thwarted when Jan tells Den that she already has plans with a man called Dario. Hannah and Tony take Kathy and Pete to their flat, so that the pair can tell them if they think they are selling the flats at a reasonable price. Tony smells cannabis and is furious when he realises Cassie has been smoking it. Den returns to The Vic and offers to take Angie to the theatre. She tells him she is going out with Sharon for the evening, so Den scuppers their plans by asking Sharon to babysit Vicki, and then gives Lofty and Michelle the theatre tickets instead. Pete warns Mark and Owen that Tony is on the rampage. They get on Owen's bike and leave before Mark can say goodbye to his family. Arthur and Pauline look over to Hannah and Tony, who stare back at them. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Clerk - Freda Dowie *Jan Hammond - Jane How *Owen Hughes - Philip Brook *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *Walford Community Hall *Jan's flat - Living room Notes *Ian Beale (Adam Woodyatt) and Kelvin Carpenter (Paul J. Medford) are credited despite not appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'This isn't the most romantic setting for a wedding proposal, is it darling?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes